


What Any Decent Man Would Do (Elijah Mikaelson X Child!Reader)

by KarsonMTheWriterWhoHasTooManyIdeas



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Child Neglect, Child Reader, Elijah is Sexy, F/M, Reader Needs Love, Reader Needs a Bath, Reader Needs a Comb, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarsonMTheWriterWhoHasTooManyIdeas/pseuds/KarsonMTheWriterWhoHasTooManyIdeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is abandoned in the middle of Lowell by her parents at the age of 6. A stranger wandering the streets shows her kindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Any Decent Man Would Do (Elijah Mikaelson X Child!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I checked whether Elijah was daggered during this time AFTER I uploaded this, and he was, so technically this is like an AU. I don't even know what the hell Elijah was doing in Lowell anyway.

Elijah Mikaelson, always the protective, reasonable, somewhat forgiving, and handsome man. The one person in the world who took me in when everyone else shut me out. The first time we met was over two centuries ago when I was only 6.

~~~December 1842 Lowell~~~

It has been three days since my parents had abandoned me, with only the very little clothes that were on my back, and nothing else. I knew that I would die unless I got a job, the only thing that I could do at my age and size was doffing. Then , maybe as I got older, I could be a mill girl. But I knew that not a single woman would allow me to live in their boarding house, no one wanted to deal with a little girl, expecting her to whine and cry at every minute, of every hour, of everyday. I could just find some alley or something to sleep in. 

The sun was setting, and I had to find somewhere to sleep. I hope I could find a spot that wasn't as cold as the chilly air. The cold wind that blew went deep into my little bones as I walked the cold streets. There was no one out there but me, for it was the night before the merry day, that everyone opened their presents, and were showed love from their...family. I didn't feel like walking anymore, so I just sat on the other side of a dumpster, in a dark alley. I tried not to think about how unwanted and unloved I felt, from my own parents' actions. Eventually, I fell asleep.

~~~Elijah's POV~~~

I was simply walking the deserted streets of Lowell, having no destination, just out for fresh air, and to look at the moon and the stars. It was peaceful, until I heard a soft, tiny cry,

"Mommy, Daddy, please don't leave me alone!" I followed the voice to find a little girl, maybe around 5, sleeping on the cold, dirty concrete. She was poorly dressed for the cold weather, only in a thin shirt, pants, and shoes that were practically falling apart at the seams. Her clothes were soaked from the snow. Her (h/c) hair looked like a birds nest, and needed a good wash. But a startling realization came to mind, the poor girls' parents had left her to fend for herself.

I took of my coat and wrapped it around her, she was swimming in it as I sped home. I placed her in my bed and I quickly prepared a warm bath for her. As I was placing her into the water, she stirred, I froze, and her eyes opened to reveal deep, sad pools of (e/c). Her eyes widened at the sight of me and she tried to free herself of my strong grip. Even if I was a human, she still wouldn't be able to break free, she obviously hasn't been eating much. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm only trying to bathe you. I found you next to a dumpster in an alley." She stopped, and let me bathe her properly.

~~~Time Skip!~~~

Afterwards, I put her in one of my shirts the sleeves were touching the ground, and she kept stepping on the tails. But, she did look adorable, and reminded me of the negatives of being a vampire, no children. I made soup for dinner, mostly to keep her warm. I set one bowl and spoon on the table, and we (she) ate in mostly silence. I asked her a question here and there, about how old she was, where she was from, etc. But there was one thing still bothering me.

"Why would your parents leave you?" She looked at me with those sad, (e/c) orbs. Her eyes filled with tears.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." She only nodded, and continued eating. I still haven't gotten a single word out of this girl.

After she finished I washed her dishes, and turned around and I didn't see her in the chair that she was sitting in just a mere minute ago. She was back in her dirty, old clothes, and her tattered shoes. She stopped in front of me.

"Thank you, for your kindness, sir. I really cannot thank you enough for your kind heart. I will leave now. Goodbye." She headed towards the door, but I stopped her,

"You don't have to leave you could stay here for a while if you would like to." 

~~~~???'s POV~~~

As soon as he said that I could stay, my eyes shone with happiness, a complete stranger, whose name I didn't even know, has shown more kindness than my parents ever did, was allowing me to stay.

"Thank you, sir! My name is (Name)." I tried not to wrap my little arms around him in a hug.

"My name is Elijah."

~~~Present Day, New Orleans~~~

As we cuddle each other in our bed, I can't help but to thank you for everything you've done for me.

"Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what, exactly?" He asked, with his brows scrunched in confusion.

"For taking in an abandoned six-year-old who needed a good bath, and showing that someone cares about her."

"It's what any decent man would've done."


End file.
